


Memes, war, and love

by AmericanMemer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, meme team
Genre: I have no confidence in this story, I need to stop tagging, I'm also a meme lord, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, SUCK IT, Wow, but I have no story yet, but fuck it lets go, dudes that aren't BBS are meme assassins, fluff?, idk - Freeform, many memes, medieval setting, that's a lot of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanMemer/pseuds/AmericanMemer
Summary: An idea from a friend that I wanted to put here.Basically it's a medieval setting story, but with memes and some plot. BBS going out on a quest cause why not, they get paid.—DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest meme ideas so it can be better, enjoy

Those with mighty meme power are able to prevail in this world. For humans, it was difficult at first. We were born with little to no meme power, one of the meme lords saw this and was saddened by this unfair treatment to us. 

It's name was "American Memer."

A power name for a powerful meme lord. It helped us by creating the ancient scrolls of memeledge. Those scrolls held valuable meme power, which could be used to fend off greater memers. We thanked it for this generous offer and gladly accepted the scrolls, vowing to try and keep it from the wrong hands. It made sure to teach us how to use them before their 100 year slumber. Once we mastered the scrolls, it disappeared into little stars and flew off into the sky.

It's been 300 years since its disappearance, we've tried everything. Even going so far to create new and great memes to attract it. We fear that it may never return from slumber. Why? 

The other nations have finally noticed it's absence and have declared war on us. Threatening to steal our memes and scrolls, and destroy our home.

The people decided we need to wake it up, by sending a group of out most powerful warriors.

You eight must venture out to the great mountains and find the cave where it slumbers. Your reward will be grand, gold, wine, and our greatest memes. Are you prepared to journey out into the wild?

The group stood there in silence before Tyler spoke up.

"Yeah sure let's do this shit."

After his "speech" the rest began to agree, with Craig being the most egger to go and find a true meme lord. 

His family always told him about the great American Memer. How great it was of a meme lord gifting the humans the scrolls. Without them he wouldn't exist. So he was fairly excited to be able to see a meme lord up close. Craig snapped out of his trance to hear what Marcel was saying, didn't want to miss any important info.

"We're going to need a bit to prepare for this long journey. The great mountains are fucking far away you know. This isn't going to be like walking to the store. Suit up. Try to make the load light and don't eat all your fucking food. Bring some gold and scrolls. Be wise with your shit too, I am not baby sitting you fuckers like the last quest."

"Look I already said I'm sorry that I ate everyone's food supply alright?! I was fucking cursed by a witch to eat until my stomach explodes you dick." Brian interjected.

"Couldn't even say thank you for hanging your body from a tree until it wore off?" Said Jon.

"Stop bickering you fucks. Marcel, anything else?" Nogla asked.

Marcel reviewed everything before answering nogla's question.

"Nope, we're good. Pack up and meet at the well by ten tomorrow."

The group nodded and went their separate ways to prepare for the long trek together.


	2. Tyler and Brian are a weird pair huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Brian moment.

Since Tyler and Brian lived together, they decided to quickly buy a bunch of food and water to stuff into their bags. Until they realized that the scrolls would be torn to shreds with all of that food with them. 

"Why did you make me buy so much?!" Brian screamed.

"Me?! What about you?! You bought more than me you dumbass!" Tyler replied.

"How fucking dare you call your boyfriend a dumbass you cunt!" Brian screamed back.

"Look who's talking?" Tyler spoke.

The two went at it for another five minutes. Only stopping when Tyler went into his room and slammed the door behind Brian. 

\--  
After an hour of Brian thinking Tyler needed alone time he went to his door.

"Hey, Tyler?"

...

"Alright I'm sorry I called you a cunt, it was wrong but I don't appreciate you calling me a dumbass. That's why I rebutted back at you. It's ok if you want some alone time but we have to make up or the quest will go to shit if this keeps up."

The soft clicking of a door lock was heard. Tyler opened the door and smothered Brian with a big hug, knocking him to the floor. 

"Let's not try to do that again, or at least don't call each other names." Said Tyler.

"Deal, now lets go fix the stupid food problem."

They both worked together to pack up, getting frustrated here and there but remaining calm. Which rewarded them with the task being finished quickly and more rest.

The pair sat on the couch and relaxed knowing that was over with. Tyler then kissed Brian's forehead and held him close as they fell into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/21/17  
> I crave sushi for some reason.  
> Hope you enjoyed. I liked it.


	3. Their most powerful weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this while looking at my memes and honestly I'm dying

"Is everyone here?" Asked the king.

Tyler counted everyone.   
"Yup, all eight dweebs are accounted for!"

"Very well, before you begin this major quest, take this."

The king pulled out a scroll case from the massive cloak he wore, the caps on the ends golden with the tube navy blue and decorated in ancient text.

"This is our one of our most powerful memes we have, it's power alone could level this entire kingdom if put in the wrong hands. I want you to take it and use it only in dire emergencies."

The group gazed at it in amazement, they were given only tier three memes, this was a clear seven. 

Craig spoke up for the group.

"Thank you, your gift shall not be wasted. Might I ask, how many uses are in that?"

"It's one of the originals given from the one who you seek on your quest. It told us that it had a limited usage of 20 times, due to its power."

The king stepped down from his pedestal and walked infront of mini, held out his arms and gave Craig the scroll. The moment Craig touched the scroll he felt an overwhelming amount of power within it. 

"We use it like the other memes?" Asked Nogla.

"No, you need to chant the text written on the case when you open it. Otherwise it will backfire."

"And what's the meme? I wanna know with out testing it like an idiot." Spoke Tyler.

"It's Guy Fieri dabbing with his sons, the image is neither blessed nor cursed, yet holds a tremendous amount of power. It must not fall into the wrong hands" 

The entire group stared in awe at what was bestowed upon them.

"A great thanks to you my lord."  
Mini knelt down and bowed his head.

"Now, you must begin, before we are vanquished."

The group gathered and marched out the huge cathedral doors, making their way to the mountains, where American Memer resided.

Brain spoke out "This is gonna focking suck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the meme I have is Guy fieri dabbing with his sons and the rest are quotes from the meme

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed the characters, some who consider bbs are missing (Evan, Luke, Bryce, etc.) 
> 
> Reason for this is because I'm lazy and I already have so many.
> 
> I have never made a fic with more than eight characters so this is new and weird.
> 
> Might add them later as a group or something but for now suck it up.


End file.
